Taking care of Fred
by antisocialcrab
Summary: Fred is sick. Hermione decided to take care of him. What will happen next?


A/N: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it. please? By the way, I'm not J.K Rowling alright? I don't own Harry Potter.

-

On the day they decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy books and other stuff needed for school, Fred was sick. "_I'm fine. Just go." _he said. Mrs. Weasley, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in his room.

_"What if you need something, can you get it?"_asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.

_"I'll just ask Bill or Charlie."_ said Fred weakly.

_"They left."_

_"Then I'll do it myself. Just go."_ With that, he went back to sleep.

_"Ohhh, poor Fred."_ said Mrs. Weasley.

_"Just stay Mum."_ suggested Ron.

_"Don't be silly. Who'll accompany you?"_

_"We're old enough."_

_"No you're not. I'll go with you."_

_"Then who'll stay with Fred?"_

Hermione called their attention and said, _"I can stay here. I've already got my things. Mum already bought them for me."_

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. She looked like she's trying not to smile.

_"Are you sure dear? It'll be a difficult job."_

_"No. It's okay. Really." _Hermione smiled at her.

_"You're not coming?" _asked Ginny.

_"Are you really sure?" _asked Ron doubtfully. Harry both looked doubtful as well.

_"Hey. It's okay." _Hermione managed to smile at them.

_"Oh Alright." _said Mrs. Weasley. _"Sorry for the trouble Hermione. Well, we'll hurry. Don't worry. By the way, I've already prepared food downstairs just in case you got hungry."_

It was already an hour since they left. Hermione was sitting in George's bed, reading a book. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Fred was already awake. She looked at him and smiled.

_"Haven't left yet? I thought I heard the floo."_

_"Oh yeah. They already left."_

_"So what are you doing here?" _Fred asked suspiciously.

_"Nothing. Just don't want to go."_

_"Without me?" _said Fred suppressing a smile.

_"Shut up." _Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Do you want to eat?"_

_"No. I'm full. I want to change clothes. It's hot."_

_"Alright." _Hermione stood up and walked towards Fred's cabinet. She grabbed a cotton t-shirt and gave it to Fred. _"There you go. I'll just be outside when you need something."_

_"Are you serious? You're expecting me to change clothes on my own even if you know I can't even move much?"_

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. _"So you want me to do that for you?"_

_"Of course."_

Hermione blushed. She took the t-shirt from Fred and put it beside him. She sat down on the bed side and half-heartedly, she started unbuttoning Fred's top. She tried her best to avoid Fred's eyes. She can feel his eyes on her. After removing Fred's top, she then started putting on the t-shirt to Fred. She was having a hard time doing it because Fred cannot move his arms properly. When finally she was able to put on his t-shirt on him and Fred emerged from the shirt, he immediately pulled Hermione's face to his and kissed her on the mouth. It was just a short kiss but the effects were totally out-of-control for Hermione. Her heart beats faster, mind went overload and her body felt weak. When Fred finally let go of her, she immediately stood up and walked away from Fred as far as possible.

_"I thought you can't use your hands!"_ accused Hermione.

Fred shugged_. "Well. I don't know. Actually I just tried. Maybe I can't use it on other things aside from kissing, you know. Do you want to check again?"_ Fred grinned wickedly at her.

._ "Are you hungry? I'll just get some food." _said Hermione, trying to keep herself calm.

_"No. Just stay here please."_

What else can Hermione do? Fred said please. It's not something he usually does. She went back to his side, still not looking directly at him.

_"I want to sleep." _said Fred weakly.

_"Alright. I'll just stay here at George's bed if you need something."_

_"No. Stay here."_ Fred tapped his hand on the space beside him. Hermione sat beside him. She tried to make Fred lie down but he stopped her. Fred just put his head on Hermione's shoulder, held her hand and slept. She just rested her head on Fred's, held Fred's hand tightly in return. She put her feet on the bed, and now she's in a position just like Fred's-half lying half-sitting.

After an hour, Fred finally lied down completely, and hugged Hermione by the waist. Fred woke up and looked at Hermione. He pulled Hermione down next to him. She was now face-to-face with Fred. Fred moved closer to Hermione, hugged her, and slept.

Hermione, feeling happy and contented drifted to sleep.

It was already a little dark outside when Hermione woke up. She noticed that Fred was still holding her hand. She carefully removed her hand from his and got out of the bed. She took out another set of clothes and put it near Fred's bed. Then she went downstairs and took some food.

Fred woke up. He sat up and looked at Hermione.

Still not looking at him, Hermione said,_ "You want to change clothes? You perspired a lot. Or do you want to eat first? I've already brought your food here."_

When she looked at Fred, she saw that he was smiling at her. _"What's with the smile?" _She was a little unnerved.

_"Nothing. You're hands-on."_

_ "Do I pass as a mother to you?" _asked Hermione sarcastically.

Fred, who was still smiling said, _"No."_

_ "Oh really? Shame."_

_ "But I saw Mum in you." _Fred began._ "When she's taking care of Dad, which means . . . Well, you do pass as a wife."_

Hermione was dumbstruck.


End file.
